The Bluemoon Tower
A mysterious ruined tower far to the north of Gran Soren. It is the nest of a Griffin, and later the home of an outlaw sorcerer, Salomet. Description :"Tis written that this tower was built long, long ago, at a lord's behest. No accounts remain of why, however. None know what purpose it served. Some say it was to ward against the wyrm; others, an altar to the old gods." - Pawn The Bluemoon Tower is located in a distant eastern part of Gransys, far north of the capital. It is visible from most eastern coastal areas. In order to reach the Bluemoon Tower from Gran Soren, travel north along Conquest Road beyond the Windbluff Tower, passing east of Hillfigure Knoll. Take the right of two choices at a fork in the road (the other leads to the Blighted Manse). Pass through Windworn Valley, where a heavy wind will impede the Arisen's progress. Here a second left fork leads north to a Travelers' Rest encampment, whilst the route to the tower is along the rightmost fork. Then traverse the Pastona Cavern and Smugglers' Pass to reach Cutlass Cape and the tower. Inhabitants *Normally, if anything can be considered 'normal' for this place, the inhabitants in the outer and lower areas are Snow Harpies, Skeleton Knights, and Skeleton Mages. A pair of Ogres and Specters, as well as Skeleton Knights will be found in a pillared room in the upper area, beyond the locked doors, before the curved staircase to the summit where more Skeletons will be found. Further Snow Harpies roost at the uppermost part of the tower. *During the quest Griffin's Bane, a Griffin takes up roost in the upper areas of the tower, and the Ogre and other inhabitants of the upper regions disappear. *During The Wyrmking's Ring quest all other enemies are banished, probably frightened off by the presence of the arch-sorcerer Salomet and his twenty-six bandit allies. *During Post-Game, a Special Lesser Dragon of the Wyvern variety can be found on the summit. *During By Royal Decree I, a Thunderwyvern will replace the Wyvern. *A few Seabirds and Crows can be found here. Loot Random items found scattered around the tower including Light-Cure, Interventive, Dose of Courage, Panacea, and various Coin Pouches. There is an Ore deposit on a lower walkway below the outer ruins which yields rare ores including Fuligin Ore. Furthermore, the only Ore Deposits in Gransys where Alluvial Yore-Ore can be mined are found here - care should be taken when using indirect mining methods as ore released here has a tendency to drop into the water below. On the upper tower platform will be found a Portcrystal between the two chests. There are also Coin Pouches here, totalling 46,100 Gold, and some Bladeleaves. There are five Seeker's Tokens to be found here, two are on ledges near the first Griffin statue on the left, another at the corner edge of the circular walkway round the main tower (after the locked door), and a fourth is found atop a high column, far above the first two. There's also a Ferrystone lying on ground, on edge of the rooftop, near the place where Salomet falls during The Wyrmking's Ring. :† For ways to reach the chest see Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 § Walkthrough :‡ Aerial chest - above the path atop columns Quests *Griffin's Bane *The Wyrmking's Ring *By Royal Decree I (Post-Game) *Badge of Vows 30, Badge of Vows 60, Badge of Vows 97 Pawn Chatter :"Mankind does love to build towers. Tis like they pursue their Maker's own vantage..." :"Looks more a ritual hall than a rooftop, this." :"The floor is crumbled... 'Tis treacherous going." See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Notes *A Riftstone is placed next to the Bluemoon Tower's entrance. *On first travelling to the tower consider bringing three Skeleton Keys to open the Smugglers' Pass treasure chests, which are located on the route to the tower. * It is a long walk to the Bluemoon Tower. The Travelers' Rest encampment under the Blighted Manse is nearby approximately halfway along the route, and may be useful. *Though the outer curved path beyond the initially locked door would be accessible by a long jump or harpy ride from the broken walls in the first part of the tower, an invisible wall prevents this. This may be to avoid 'continuity' issues during Griffin's Bane if the gates were opened prematurely. *If the locked gate on the route to the top of the tower was not opened during Griffin's Bane, the only way up to the summit is through the barred door leading to the left hand set of staircases (or see § Exploits and Glitches). Exploits and Glitches * It is possible to reach the top of the tower early. Facing the main structure from the tower base, take a harpy to the top of the ruined wall closest to the building. Grab the harpy once again and immediately direct it towards the tower. With a bit of luck and practice, the tower is reachable. The enemies that would normally spawn after the defeat of the griffin will appear as the Arisen nears the tower. *Note there is an alternative way from the way opposite to the section of walkway where the Griffin is first encountered in the tower - this seems to be blocked by an invisible wall - the reverse way - that is - from the walkway to the lower steps of the tower is not blocked. **If one flies a harpy far enough towards the gated circular walkway, and falls into the water, the Arisen will return land on the circular walkway where the Griffin is encountered. Starting from the westernmost tower is one starting point. Bluemoon_tower_harpy_ride_pt_1.gif|"Harpy Ride Pt.1" fly a harpy to an upper section of wall, opposite the circular structure of the upper tower. Bluemoon_tower_harpy_ride_pt_2.gif|"Harpy Ride Pt.2" fly a harpy a second time across to the circular structure - beware Skeleton Mage and Snow Harpy will be waiting. * It is possible to glitch through the first locked door (Griffin quest door) using Sunflare - move up to the door, and keep a forward motion, then use sunflare - it is easy to glitch through the stones above the door. ** This glitch allows the first two gates to be broken prematurely before Griffin's Bane is started. **The third gate can be flow over if a harpy can be lured there. * The upper arcades of the tower summit (where Harpies roost) is accessible, via a jump from a flying creature such as a Griffin. Though this area can be stood on the display may glitch. Similarly riding a harpy above the platform arches from where Skeleton Mages spam spells causes graphical glitches (disappearing structures) Sunflare_bluemoon_tower_door_glitch_backwards.gif|Using Sunflare to glitch through and over the locked door Sunflare_bluemoon_tower_door_glitch.gif|Using Sunflare to glitch back through and over the locked door File:Bluemoon_tower,_really_high_up.jpg|Upper arcade, above the main area, Bluemoon tower - note that parts of the upper arcade structure are not displaying correctly. Trivia (15th century) ]] *The tower is vaguely similar to some medieval Northern European (Dutch, Flemish) imaginings of the Tower of Babel (See Wikimedia:Tower of Babel in paintings) In the biblical story of the tower the builders are cursed by God, forced to speak different languages for their arrogance - this biblical confusion is vaguely mirrored in what Pawns say of the tower - "'Tis written that this tower was built long, long ago, at a lord's behest. No accounts remain of why, however. None know what purpose it served." * There are three large man-made structures in Gransys, of obvious non-military use, of which the origins are unknown or uncertain. The other two are The Watergod's Altar, and the Catacombs, which, according to pawns, were built for the water and earth gods respectively. It is possible that the Bluemoon Tower is the third, and it would have been likely to have been built in honour of the air or sky god. The symbolism is obvious: the Bluemoon Tower is decorated with statues of winged beasts, and has an elevated position making access to clear skies easy for those with the ability of flight. Gallery Bluemoon Tower Far.png| The Bluemoon Tower from afar Category:Exploits